


Fireworks

by Trash_Dragon



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:22:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24560758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash_Dragon/pseuds/Trash_Dragon
Summary: I'm terrible at summaries so my beta came up with this one and it's gold....ahem...The story of how a single piece of fabric brought two idiots together- Technoplague
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	Fireworks

Clothes were scattered throughout the apartment. Tshirt, jeans, even that weird piece of fabric left from Lio’s outfit were on the floor, a...cavart was what it was called? Regardless, he didn't give a flying fuck about anything on the floor because it wasn’t what he was looking for. No, he was looking for the one stupid jacket that he had received when he first joined burning rescue a few years back. Grunting he shifted his focus to the chest of drawers on the other side of the room, wanting to rip the damn thing off of its hinges. The last time he was this angry was when Remi had decided to hide his matoi journal in Captain Igni’s office last year, claiming it was “for the good of the group”

_“FUCK!”_

Footsteps sounded from behind but he didn't slow in his search.

“Jesus….Galo what the hell are you doing?” Lio said with a slight hint of annoyance in his voice.

Whipping around Galo threw his hands into the air, an act of brilliant "extraness" that only he excelled at. “My jacket Lio! The one from FDPP that Ignis gave me at initiation. I need that jacket so where the hell did it go!”

Lio stepped closer into the tornado, eyes shifting from side to side as he watched him pull even more clothes out from the drawers. “The...the one that’s slightly faded to orange? With the old FDPP logo on it?”

Galo whipped around, his wet hair flinging water onto the poor clothes that lay in a heap at his feet. “Yes! That one, have you seen it? It’s cold as hell out today and I wanted to wear it.”

“What’s the point?” Lio askes with a smirk. “You’re shirtless at the station almost all the time, why do you need the jacket now? The cold has literally never been an issue for you.”

Galo scratched his head, “You’ll laugh….”

Lio rolled his eyes, moving to sit on the bed whilst able to avoid a pile of socks and underwear on top of the covers. “Try me, you know I never laugh at you.”

Glaring Galo threw a tie at his roommate. “Fucking ass, that’s a total lie, you and Aina laughed when I nearly died from choking on that margarita pizza yesterday.”

He watched Lio fall back onto the bed, clutching his stomach as laughter rolled off of his lips. Seriously...he hated how pretty he was sometimes. “Oh my god that was hilarious! The look on your face was like the pizza had betrayed you in the worst way. I mean Galo,” he tried to say between another chuckle, “you glared at that pizza like it was actually going to be ashamed of itself for what it did.”

Huffing Galo threw himself to the bed as well, launching Lio into the air a little as he continued laughing. “Yeah...well...it did.”

“You’re hopeless you know that?” Lio smiled.

There were these moments where Lio’s smile would turn over Galo’s entire world. Where it would seem like his smile lit up the entire room even during the darkest days. Truthfully, when Galo realized he would have to live by himself again after receiving the worst rejection in history, he felt like nothing would go right. But then here came Lio Fotia, looking like a wet kitten at his doorstep after his bike broke down in the area. That was only last year, when Lio showed up. It wasn’t like he was a stranger, not at all. They shared a chemistry class with each other where unfortunately his previous romantic interest worked as their professor. That however was a story he’d rather not go into.  
No, lately he needed to go into the way Lio sat beside him on the couch during those first few nights, comforting when he hardly knew anything about him. Where Galo cried about a love lost and Lio turned on a scary movie to keep his mind occupied. Memories of Lio burning popcorn in the microwave because he was hopeless in the kitchen and then turning around to amaze Galo with fireworks at 2am behind the science building all to get him to smile again. Fond experiences with Lio as they agreed to room together and blissfully ignored the growing attraction he was beginning to have for the guy.

He knew better though. Knew better than to pursue a relationship with someone he roomed with because yeah, that went so fucking well with Kray.

But yeah, sometimes Lio made his heart race like crazy when they relaxed on his bed like this, faces full with smiles. “Listen you agreed to room with me so don’t act like this is anything new.” He said with a slight pout.

Lio shook his head, getting up before huffing at the state of the room. “You’re going to hate yourself later when you need to clean this up.” Getting up he picked up random pieces of clothing before holding up his fabric thingy…”Is this my cravat?” 

“Dammit I was close” he muttered to himself. 

Getting up as well, Galo walked over to Lio, throwing his arms over the shorter males shoulders. “Liooooo~” He sang, “I need that jacket today…”

Lio sighed, patting his arm softly. “Is it really going to kill you if you don’t have it? Your shift at the station starts soon right?” He felt Lio turn in his arms, but not quite all the way around before speaking again, “Plus isn’t your new one in your locker?”

Galo groaned, “it isn’t the same. Today is my 3rd anniversary working at the station. I wanted to wear my old jacket in memory of it…”

Feeling a sense of defeat Galo released Lio from his grip and threw on a black shirt from the pile of clothing. “Whatever, I guess it isn’t that important. It’s really warm too which you’re probably right in me not wearing it even if I did know where it was. It was the thought.”

“If I find it I’ll make sure to let you know.” Lio said softly.

The two got back to their routines, Galo being left to try and tidy up his room a bit before giving up and making his way out the door. “I’ll be kind of late tonight Lio, the team wants to take me out to dinner, remember?”

“Yeah I remember” Lio called from the hallway before appearing before him with a slightly flushed face. “I’m sorry I can’t go with you guys, if Gueira and Meis didn't need me-”

Galo held a hand up, “seriously don’t worry about it! You had plans with them first, and honestly it sounds like you guys are going to have a really cool night. Let me know if you win the race or not okay?”

Yeah, Lio rode a motorcycle, as if he needed anything else to make him even more appealing. The two had bonded over the share of the thrill of feeling the air whip past you with absolutely no barriers, of being on a bike powerful enough to rip up the tarmac as they blazed down the highway. While Lio was a science geek majoring in pyrotechnics he raced with his team Mad burnish for extra side cash. Something Galo himself could never do but, admired nonetheless. Gueira and Meis were his childhood friends, both also being a part of the little biker gang they had grown over the years. The thing was, the racing was totally illegal and Lio would get into a lot of trouble for it if he was ever caught. Galo had wondered when he first learned of Lio’s side hustle if he had a thing for bad boys when it turned out that he just had a thing for Lio. 

Lio on a bike.

Specifically Lio on a bike with his leather outfit looking like he could tear down a building with his stare alone.

And also for the Lio he saw at home who hated being cold and curled up on the couch while watching sci-fi movies like he couldn’t get enough of them. 

Yeah it was time to go. “I’m going to see if the team knows where that damn jacket went. Don’t forget to tell me who wins! I told Gueira he was going to lose against Meis this week after he added that upgrade and if I’m right he owes me five large margarita pizzas.”

Lio rolled his eyes, “you both are meant for each other. Idiots attract other idiots.”

Body slightly out the door Galo turned back to his roommate one last time, “Yeah but I’m the world's number one _firefighting_ idiot!”

“Just go to work!” Lio screamed behind the closing door.

Jumping onto his own motorcycle, Galo made his way down the city of Promepolis’ streets with a familiarity only known to those who had lived here their entire lives. He took turns and cuts through neighborhoods and alleys that he had come across over the years, avoiding all major streetlights that often caused traffic delays for hours at a time. His bike whizzed down 2nd street, coming up fast on the FDPP building and the open garage doors where he knew their trucks and jet resided. He could see the faint outline of Varys and Aina talking around the firetruck while the shoes belonging to Remi were the only thing in sight as he worked underneath the giant vehicle.

“Yo guys!” he called out happily.

Aina was the first to notice him, smile lighting up as she skipped over to him as he parked his bike next to hers. “Galo! Happy 3rd anniversary!” She punched him hard in the arm causing a slight wince but could do nothing to wipe the smile from his face.

“Thanks Aina,” he smiled. “Yo Varys, Remi, doing maintenance?”

Varys smirked, his devilishly handsome face made it hard for Galo to not blush sometimes. Seriously the guy was built like a brick house, strong arms and chest with that golden brown hue and sharp chin caused many to find him the heartthrob of FDPP. That was if the Captain wasn’t more their cup of tea. “Aye, if it isn’t the rookie.”

“Rookie?! It’s my 3rd year! I think I’m well past that!”

The sound of wheels rolling brought their attention to an oil marked Remi emerging from under the truck. “Psh, maybe after you stop losing your shit over matoi’s and your fascination with it. I still can’t believe Lio let you put the old model in your living room.”

Galo smacked himself in the chest in mock hurt, “Remi you’re as cold as ever.” He smirked. “And for your information Lio appreciates the history of matoi! He understands how amazing they are.”

“I’m pretty sure that isn’t it.” Remi sighed.

“Then what else could it be?” Galo challenged.

Aina placed a hand on his shoulder, “ _obviously_ that’s what it is Galo. Remi is just jealous he doesn’t have someone so close to him like you and Lio are.”

Remi rolled his eyes. “They don’t even _know_ what they are.”

“Remi, _shut, up_!”

Galo blushed. “We’re just friends okay! I keep telling you it isn’t like that.”

Varys laughed loudly. “You can keep saying it Galo but we aren’t convinced.”

Of course they wouldn’t be, ever since he had mistakenly gone to a club with them on his 22nd birthday he had gotten so drunk that he had slipped about his growing crush on his roommate. Despite not remembering much the next day the group chat had been full of memes and gifs about the new revelation. “It isn’t! Trust me Lio can do way better and he doesn’t even like me like that.”

Aina latched onto his arm, pulling him towards the offices. “Don’t listen to them Galo, they are only mad because Remi got stood up and Varys' girlfriend broke up with him last night.” He could hear the two of them yell but Aina was persistent in ignoring them until she reached the door to turn around and give them the bird. “A bunch of children, honestly.” She seethed quietly. “Hey Lucia Galo’s here.”

“GALO!”

The petite blond scientist came flying around a corner on her chair, eyes bright with excitement. “Yo Lucia-”

“You took forever to get here! I’ve been dying to have you test out this new suit!” Immediately interested, Galo launched into robotics with Lucia, completely forgetting the number one thing he meant to ask everyone. 

It wasn’t until hours later towards the end of his shift when Galo had received a text from Lio mentioning how he hadn’t seen his jacket around the apartment before he left for the evening that he remembered. Varys, Aina, and Remi had left for a small kitchen fire on 23rd leaving himself, Lucia and Captain Ignis at the station to watch for additional calls. He was sat twiddling with a pen as he looked over some of the schematics of the new suit Lucia had designed during his off days. “Hey Lucia?”

“Mmm? What is it Galo? Something wrong with the suit?”

He yawned. “Nah it looks great, I was actually wondering if you had seen my old FDPP jacket around the station lately. Lio and I looked for it today and couldn’t find it.”  
Lucia’s typing had paused briefly before picking up again, a smirk on her face. “You said you and Lio looked for it?”

“Yeah he had some time today before his race to look around the apartment but couldn’t find it.” 

“What’s going on?” 

Captain Ignis had emerged from his office, empty coffee mug in hand as he passed by them for the pot that Galo had just brewed. “What are you looking for?”

Lucia snickered. “I guess Galo is looking for his old FDPP jacket that he had, you know, the faded one that looks like a dull orange and definitely past its prime. Apparently Lio helped him look for it at home but came up empty.”

Ignis was always hard to read. The man wore sunglasses nearly all the time, even indoors, and always had a straight face. But his lips quirked just slightly at the mention of Lio’s name. “Lio you say? Well if he couldn’t find it then it must be lost.”

Galo sighed. “I know, he’s usually really good at finding stuff. I feel a bit bad since he’s always bringing my lunches when I forget them or even my change of clothes when I have an overnight shift.”

Lucia stopped typing too sigh, “yeah, I wish I had someone that cared about me as much as Lio did that would do that for me.”

Galo laughed. “No you don't. What happened to being a happy loner.”

Sometimes Lucia would give this evil smirk that everyone dubbed her “evil scientist” look and now was one of those times it showed itself. “You’re right. I just need to build myself a robot that can do that for me.”

“Work on the mechs for the department first Lucia.” Captain Ignis said sternly before heading back to his office. 

“Yessir~”

Reclining back in his chair Galo tried hard to remember the last place he had it. He didn't wear it often, like Lio had said, he was usually shirtless at the station so it had to be at home. The question was where though.

His phone rang in his pocket, the tune made specifically for one person rang throughout the empty station halls.  
“ _LIO DE GALON IS CALLING, LIO DE GALON IS CAL-_ ”

“Yo” Galo spoke quickly.

“GALO!!!! MY MAN HAPPY 3RD ANNIVERSARY!” screamed the all too familiar voice on the other end of the line.

“Thanks Gueira, you guys at the race already?”

“Yeah dude, it’s fucking packed here. Lio already tried to fight one of the opponents but they realized pretty quickly that the boss of Mad Burnish is no one to fuck around with.”

Galo laughed. Lio did have a tendency to get into more fights than Galo liked seeing him get into. But Lio was a firestarter and always had been. Despite his otherwise fragile looks Lio was a force to be reckoned with. Piercing purple irises would hold so much intimidation that you’d feel like he had lit a fire under your ass from pure imagination. He was intelligent, making small quips here and there that sometimes would piss off the wrong people. Unfortunately for them they always saw him as a weak target, taunting and feeding into the flame that was Lio Fotia until the guy exploded into a burning inferno. Knowing more martial arts than should be legal, Lio almost always landed guys twice his size to the ground in seconds.  
But it would never end there, of course not. Because Lio didn't know when a win's a win and that fiery temper would take it a tad too far. He would put his polished boots on the back of his fallen opponents, nose high in the air in triumph at another victory under the many of his belts. For those on the floor the act was embarrassing and degrading, but for Lio it was strength and fed the solid flame burning within his chest. Hell if Galo didn't know any better he’d think there was some kind of sentient flame burning in Lio that told him to raise hell.

But that’s ridiculous. He was stupid but he wasn’t _that_ stupid.

“Make sure he doesn’t come back with a black eye this time please?” Galo begged, hearing the ruckus in the background.

A shuffling could be heard beyond the phone static before another familiar voice came over. “Isn’t that why he has you Mr. Firefighter? You know first aid and what not, just stitch him up like you usually do.”

“That’s for emergencies not Lio losing his shit everytime he goes out with you guys Meis.” Galo smirked. “Oh and make sure you beat Gueira’s ass tonight. Asshole owes me money.”

“Hey I heard that Thymos! I’m going to fucking wreck this shit and then YOU-HEY!”

Galo waited as the sounds of struggle resonated through the phone. 

“I’ll make sure to kick his ass. He just told me that my girl was a piece of shit.” Meis said darkly.

“Good, we can share the pizza after your win.”

Meis laughed in the background. “Okay well the boss wants his phone back, he just kneed a guy in the balls and is probably high off of the adrena-”

“ _Meis shut the fuck up_!”

“Yes boss!”

Galo moved from his chair, making his way to the garage while Lio wrestled for the phone back. “I swear to god I will _never_ race with you idiots again if you keep stealing my phone!”

“You know that’s a lie Firebug.” Galo smiled. 

He could hear the blush on Lio’s face, not needing to be there to know that it started from the base of his chest and slowly moved up to the tips of his ears. He had drunkenly made the mistake of giving Lio a nickname when he had seen the reaction to it. Now it was just too perfect to tease him with, enjoying the way the smaller man lost his composure when he used it. “Stop calling me that idiot, and you’re right, I won't...but I do want to kick their asses for stealing my phone to call you every time we are out. I’m sorry about them, I know you’re at work.”

“It's fine,” he said softly. He’d never admit to Lio that these random calls during his shifts helped pass the time sometimes. “The others are out at the minute so I’m holding down the fort with Lucia and the Capt’n.”

“Ah I see, did any of them know where your jacket was?”

Sighing heavily into the receiver Lio understood his answer, replying back with a hum of his own. “I honestly think it’s at home,” he said softly. “Not that I don’t think you looked well enough. I just think it’s somewhere I stashed in my room and forgot about.”

“Perhaps...Hey Galo I need to go, the race is about to start. I’ll see you at home?”

Galo smiled, “kick some ass, see ya.”

Lucia chuckled. “If I didn't know any better I’d say Lio calls you every time a big race happens so you can take his mind off of it.”

While Lio did call him every time before a race it wasn’t always Lio on the end of the phone. Like tonight it has been Guierra to initiate the call, so he rolled his eyes as he resumed his place beside Lucia. “Lio doesn’t need me to reassure him.”

“Hmmm maybe not, he does have quite a lot of confidence.” She smirked, “But I bet hearing your voice makes him feel better in spite of that.”

Huffing Galo leaned on his arms, “Yeah maybe.”

Time passed by quickly after that. The rest of the team came back with smiles on their faces for a no casualty situation and for a successful job. It wasn’t long before they grabbed their stuff and headed out, Capt’n Ignis bringing his phone with him in case they needed to rush out for another emergency. 

Pulling up to the pizzeria Galo parked his bike along the side, seeing customers enjoying each other's company on the outside patio section in the nice evening air. “Hey Galo quit daydreaming, let's eat until we pass out!” shouted Varys from the entrance. 

“Hell yeah!”

The owner and his apprentice knew them by name at this point. The pizza joint was his absolute favorite place to go, always serving the pizza fresh and cooked to perfection. He’d refuse to believe that there was another pizzeria in Promepolis that could do any better. From what he knew the owner went to school with Ignis and had been running this store since. “Hey pops!” he called out to the happy man behind the counter ringing up a few customers. 

“Galo! I heard tonight is a special night. Congrats on 3 years with the FDPP, you do good work kid.”

Blushing Galo took his place at the table with the rest of his team chatting quietly. “Thanks pops.”

A hard hit landed on his shoulder, Aina smiling as if it was nothing, “He’s a great addition to the team sir. Can we please get two of your famous inferno volcano margarita megamax please?!”

“Only two!?” Galo cried. Remi swiftly kicked him from under the table, his gaze a deep set scowl. 

“Don’t be greedy Galo, not all of us eat like pigs.”

Varys sighed, chin resting on the table as he frowned towards his teammate. “That’s harsh Remi, we are growing men, we need food to get stronger! How are we supposed to protect the city of Promepolis if we don’t stay energized?” 

Lucia rolled her eyes, “It doesn’t take breaking the bank to stay energized, you and Galo alone finish a pizza each.” 

It’s not like he could help it! Just like Varys said, they were growing men, they needed food. Okay so he could eat an entire pizza while Remi ate at most four and Aina could sometimes have five. “You know I don’t think even Lio eats as much as you do, how much food do you cook when you’re both home?” Aina said beside him as she interrupted his thoughts.

The tune of the restaurant changed to a softer melody as the streetlights kicked on, creating a more relaxing environment as the day slipped from evening to night. Galo chuckled to himself. “Lio eats almost as much as I do just not at the same time. The guy is always eating around the house, I don’t think there’s a moment where he’s not on the couch or in his room with a bag of chips or granola in his hand.” 

Galo stretched back in his chair, a soft smile on his face as he remembered catching Lio transfixed on the Alien vs Predator movie just last week. He had stolen one of Galo’s shirts, the white tee being large enough to cover his knees as his favorite fuzzy blanket draped over his shoulders to create the ultimate comfort zone as the movie played. He had cans of soda and a water bottle beside him, and in his lap a bag of doritos laid half empty from the unfocused eating. Galo had joined him half way through the movie, tired as hell from a full day of classes and a late night shift. Lio had finished his essay and decided to reward himself with junk food and a movie. He had quietly changed, slipping into his black sweatpants before grabbing a glass of orange juice and joined Lio on the couch, the man completely unbothered by his coming and going and the shift in the couch until it caused the bag of chips to move just enough for his hand to miss his next grab. Lio had smiled at him then, muttering a quiet welcome back before turning back to the TV, hands back in the dorito bag when Galo had decided to call him out on being a fat ass.

Mortified, Lio flung a chip at his head and stuck his tongue out like a petulant child. “Do I look fat to you dumbass?” he had replied.

Lucia laughed, “I can actually see that. Lio actually does a lot of cardio right? I know he’s studying a few martial arts too. He probably burns more than he eats.”

“Two inferno volcano margarita megamax’s!” Pops called through the doors leading outside. The table was quick to dig into the food, Varys and Aina ordering another pizza once they noticed the first one was already gone. They spoke about his first few assignments as a rookie, before finishing his trial period and becoming full time. Honestly he was grateful that Captain Ignis allowed him to schedule his shifts around his schooling. He wanted to lead his own team some day, and while it was sad to think about how one day he wouldn’t be a part of this team any longer it was something he wanted to do. 

“Hey Galo so where is Lio? You said he had a race tonight right?” Remi asked as he grabbed another slice of pizza from the plate. Lucia scowled at him. 

“You know I wanted that peace you little shit.”

“You’re the short one pipsqueak.” Remi smirked as the pizza slowly entered his mouth in a taunting manner. Varys, being the sweetheart that he was, slipped Lucia one of his slices before slapping Remi upside the back of his head.

“Yeah they can go on pretty long, not sure what time they plan on finishing this one.” Galo responded despite the bickering.

Aina smiled softly, head resting in the palm of her hand as the streetlights gave off a warm glow to her skin, flush after a beer since she was off duty till tomorrow afternoon. “He makes quite a bit of money doing that, I’m sure it’s pretty serious.”

“As long as he doesnt get caught he will be fine.” Ignis responded. 

Gasps filled the table, but ultimately it was Remi who called the captain out. “Did you just....acknowledge that Lio is breaking the law and support him?”

“Damn captain.” Varys snickered.

Shifting a little in his seat Ignis turned to them with a slightly quirked brow. “You kids think I didn't get into a bit of trouble when I was in my prime? That’s why I’m so hard on you, I know what you’re going to do before you do it. It’s my job as captain to guide you.” He took another slice of pizza, “but I’m not Lio’s captain so he wouldn’t listen to me even if I wanted him to.”

That was unfortunately true. Lio didn't listen to anyone, not even his parents...which Galo knew was a rough subject for him. He hadn’t spoken to them since he had graduated highschool and moved to Promepolis on a scholarship. That night his bike broke down happened to be the night Lio had been on the phone with his parents, demanding him to return to England for some business shit. Lio had heard from Guierra that he had lived in some apartments close by to where he had broken down and sent him a text. He was lucky to have had it since it was storming pretty badly that night, so when he had received that text he was shocked to say the least. 

Galo had only been crushing on Lio for the better half of senior year. It was a simple crush, it was hard not to notice Lio with his bright blonde hair and authoritative aura. They had partnered up for a chemistry assignment and exchanged numbers, but the project was so easy that their conversations were always short and to the point. Lio was as hard to approach as he seemed. Not to mention that was also during the time Galo was working on a tight schedule with school and FDPP, so he didn't have much time anyways. Regardless, Lio didn't seem quite as intimidating standing at his door at 2am drenched from head to toe in light leather clothing indicating he had been out on his bike. Galo vividly remembers offering the shower and a fresh set of clothes before making tea. It was the first time they had a chance to talk about anything besides their school work. It was how he found out about Lio’s racing, apparently coming back straight from a race and had pushed his bike a little too hard after receiving one too many hits from a rival gang to make it all the way home.

Smiling, Galo kept those memories close to his chest, “yeah he’s a bit of a spitfire but he’s got respect for ya Capt!”

Aina poked him in the cheek, eyes narrowed suspiciously. “You went into Lio land again, what were you thinking about this time?”

“ _Li-Lio land?”_

Lucia agreed with a slight nod to her head, pigtails bouncing slightly to the movement. “Yup, Lio land. That’s what we call it whenever you get that goody look on your face when you’re thinking about him.”

Blushing from head to toe he looked away from them to the pizza on his plate. “Oh c’mon guys! Seriously, it isn’t like that okay. Yeah sure I like the guy but he’s just my roommate.”

“And they were roommates!” Aina and Lucia squealed.

“Gotta hand it to you Galo, I thought you would have made a move by now.” Varys interjected. “You really gonna just go your whole life without talking about it with him?”

“Hell no,” tell Lio that he liked him? Absolutely not, Lio would kick his ass before he ever thought about listening to him all the way through. “He’d definitely reject me and after Kray I’m not looking to get hurt like that again.”

“Kray was a fucking dickhead.” Aina growled. The woman had been with him through that entire shitshow.

“He’s also like, ten years older than you Galo, not that there’s an issue with age differences when you’re both adults.... but you really could do a lot better than him.” Remi added.

Lucia smacked her hands on the table, “Yea, Kray is old news, Lio is also starting to become old news but that’s only because you’re not making a move which is so unlike you might I add.” She grabbed his cheeks between her gloved hands, eyes blazed with anger. “Galo Thymos you are the sweetest most caring person I know. You run into fires on a daily basis because you care about people and want to help where you can.” She turned his head to Remi and Varys. “You’re a loyal friend, how many times have you snapped these two idiots out of their depressive funks after being rejected by someone or when Remi lost his cat last year?”  
Galo’s neck hurt from Aina twisting him to Lucia, but his heart felt full. “What about those nights you made runs to get clean clothes for Lucia when she had a major deadline, or the time that guy was stalking her and you took him down.” She winked towards the twin tailed girl. “Of course we knew Lucia would have kicked ass.”

“Damn straight.”

“And Captain!” Aina began, turning him to face his captain who was uncharacteristically showing a small smile on his face.

“And how you offer every single time to watch my daughter Jaz when I’m on the clock.” he said with a hint of what Galo would say was respect but he doubted it.

“You Galo Thymos,” Aina said softly, “are a wonderful man who deserves to find someone who appreciates that. But if you keep putting yourself down then how is anyone else going to see all the good things about you?” She sighed, patting his cheek softly. “You’re a dummy but not stupid, Lio moved in with you after knowing each other for what...a month? He enjoys your company and you guys are together almost all the time, I think even if you don’t believe you have a chance you should give him the respect to at least make the choice himself. Don't you think?”

Man he loved her, he really did. Aina was a good friend and fierce within her own right, but he loved her like the sister he never got the chance to have. Without fail she knew when he needed cheering up and knew just the right things to say, whether it be a test or relationships, or applying for the FPDD...she had his back. Swallowing back a sob that began to bubble in his chest he nodded. Because of course she was right. Aina would never say something she wasn’t sure about and when she was sure she stood by it 100%. A large hand wrapped around his shoulder, Varys smirking while giving him a thumbs up. “If you get dumped Remi and I will cheer you up like you do for us. Just fucking do it already kid.”

Remi groaned breaking the heartwarming moment with his teasing indifference. “Gross, no thank you.”

“Aw Remi don’t be like that!” Galo cried with a smile knowing full well that it was bull shit and that if anything, Remi would be the first to check up on himi. 

“You’re right, as always Aina.” 

Nose turned up with pride, she grabbed another slice of pizza. “Oh I know.”

“Hey that was the last one!”

“Wait shit- NO! Dammit Aina I’m a growing MAN! GIVE ME-”

The table turned into chaos as they all fought over the last slice, patrons sending concerned glances at the table as it grew roudier. If it wasn’t for pops bringing one last pizza on the house, Galo thought they might have returned home and to the station with a few bruises.

Yeah, he had a good team.

*** * ***

  
Despite the big peptalk at the restaurant and good laughs, Galo still found himself driving home with an uncomfortable feeling in his stomach. He wouldn’t quite call it anxiety but he was sure the closer he got the worse it would be. Knowing full well that Lio would be awake, sat on the couch in his usual attire consisting of Galo’s tshirts that were always two sizes too big and a pair of plain black boxers…

Really, the man was going to kill him.

Night air chilling him down to the bone as street lights flashed past him Galo took his time getting home, wanting to gather his thoughts on how to approach his crush. Though calling it a crush this late in the game was a vast understatement of his true feelings...if he was being honest with himself, he could even say he fell for the guy.  
But feelings were hard for him. Like the fires that he battled every day, some relationships were a small kitchen fire, easy to handle, quick to start, but noticeable nonetheless. His classmates and teachers were kitchen fires, they took nothing to handle. Then there were electrical fires...these fires were harder, you had to look for them, sometimes you just knew they were there by the acidic smell. Then it would be tough to put out should something go wrong, but those fires were ones that after some time you learned how to work with them, how to see the signs and could easily navigate. These were the relationships he had with his crew, hell even with Meis and Guierra. They were strangers, not knowing whether or not the friendship would crash and burn with nothing to leave but destroyed memories and a heart heavy with regret. These relationships of course came and passed, but when you learned that it was just another fire, another person, with what would seem like invisible cues would be so visible after knowing them for some time. Those were the fires you wanted to learn, wanted to put the effort into because it meant something to you to conquer them. 

Galo treasured his friends, and he would go to the ends of the Earth for them. That of course wasn’t to say that he wouldn’t mess up from time to time. Sometimes he would tug on that invisible powerline that would ignite and he’d either have to ask what was wrong or know immediately and do his best to apologize or help however he could. Aina was a livewire, and when tripped she would set off in a pink flurry with eyes holding back tears but mouth in a firm line, completely unbudging. Remi was quiet, but the air would whip up a nasty feeling and feel heavy on your shoulders until quelled. Lucia and Varys were sparks, quick witted and ready to snap but would never quite ignite immediately in the way Aina did, and those he found to be the most dangerous, not knowing when one small slip up would unleash their fury.

But some relationships? Some of them were nothing like a simple kitchen fire or an electrical fire. No, these ones blazed with an intensity that would shake you to your core. They were instantaneous and blazed brighter than all the rest. Your arms would tingle at the heat coming off of them in waves, and despite the sheer power and danger you could never look away. The heat and brightness would draw you in like a moth to a flame, beckoning you with their cruel finger and would ruin you the second you touched it. Like a forest fire they would just keep igniting and igniting until the only thing left was ash and sadness for life lost. Relationships like he had with Kray were like that.  
The man knew of his feelings, knew that he was drawn to him like the moth and exploited that weakness for his own gain. Going as far as to move in with him under the pretenses of saving money when really he just wanted to mooch off of Galo’s good heart until there was nothing left. Kray gave him nothing...and like the idiot he was he stayed and wished that one day those feelings would reach and Kray would grant him the heat he wanted, only to be thrown to the side the moment opportunity arose, leaving him to crumble like ash in his wake.

Despite the vicious fire in his life he had suffered through, Galo wasn’t stupid for loving the man. He wasn’t stupid for catching feelings for someone he thought was a good person. For someone who excelled at his dreams and moved forward with such purpose and strength. He wasn’t the only one to fall for that kind of a man and he wouldn’t be the last. He was only an idiot if he continued to let Kray burn everything he loved to ash everytime he found the strength to regrow. No he wasn’t an idiot...he was just in love with a fire that only knew how to burn him back.

Now? 

Well, it took him some time to realize the fire he dealt with now.

Because unlike the rest this fire didn't have a purpose besides bringing joy. It was controlled, manageable, easy like breathing. This one burned bright in unique amazing ways that filled him with a warmth he had always dreamed of having. He could be close to it without getting burned, as long as he respected it’s space. It was beautiful, showing an array of colors and bursts as it lit up the night sky with loud expressive purpose. Lio was bright...he brought a warmth to Galo that he had only experienced a few times in his life. He brought a deep seated sense of contentment to just enjoy the simmering heat without fear it would harm him. Lio could be gentle while being loud. He wasn’t there after Kray like Aina had been, who had consoled him with a stern face and anger. Lio had been angry for sure, but he didn't voice it as Galo cried into the blankets as another alien killed the main character's friends. He didn't judge or tell him to suck it up, instead listening quietly all the while keeping at bay his own exploding emotions.  
Lio was like a firework. He was never the same everyday, some things being a constant but always varied the longer he got to know him. He was as quiet as he was loud, finding enjoyment as he helped tutor Galo in physics but making petty remarks during Professor Foresights classes, knowing full well it would make him mad. He was strong willed but weak to the cold, oftentimes burying himself into Galo’s shoulder or back to quote “steal his heat”. He never demanded anything from him and he never placed unrealistic expectations either. He simply just existed in the same space and Galo had never felt luckier.

Pulling up to the apartment complex beside Lio’s bike Detroit he laughed quietly to himself. Who was he kidding? He loved Lio, and that’s why that deep heavy feeling in his guilt was anxiety. Because he wanted nothing more than to keep Lio at his side, but would telling him this change that? Would he leave him feeling cold and empty in an apartment he had managed to bring nothing but a soft warmth and comfort to?

“Quit beating yourself up Thymos,” he spoke quietly to himself. Slapping his cheeks for extra emphasis he climbed up to their apartment. Whatever happened...happened.

Each step felt higher than the rest but ultimately he did make it up and he did make it to putting the key in the lock and slowly stepping inside. He had kept his eyes downcast, worried to see Lio on the couch before he was able to take off his shoes. The TV was on, but Lio had yet to say anything, so he risked looking up.

Wind rushed out of his lungs quickly, causing him to choke up at the sight.

With nothing but the kitchen light and the Tv to illuminate the room Galo could have almost missed it had it not been quite so surprising. Faded orange and yellow fabric enclosed just enough of the small figure that it was almost a dress, hiding the signature black shirt and boxes that he knew inevitably laid underneath and clung to the blonde as he slept peacefully on the couch. Lio’s hair had been tied up today into a little pony tail, thin strands framing his face as he dozed undistrubed. 

Had he mentioned how unfair it was for Lio to be so damn beautiful all the time? He was flawless, angelic even when he wasn’t kicking ass at a race or putting Guierra in his place when he teased. Galo was careful, doing his best to stay quiet as he hung up his keys and dropped his bag to the floor before wondering what he should do.

Leave him to sleep in his jacket, which he wasn’t really ready to admit what that was doing to him at this moment.

Or should he try to get him to his bed, jacket and all without waking him.

He silently groaned, ruffling his hair in aggravation before pouting at the way Lio’s head rested on the arm of the couch. He was going to hate himself in the morning from the pain in his neck. What kind of friend would Galo be if he didn't make sure that Lio slept comfortably? It wasn’t like Lio weighed much anyways, and if he was really careful he could do it without waking him.

Knowing that it was the dumbest idea ever as there was a chance Lio would wake up and punch him in the face, he walked over to the old couch and thought of a plan of action. His roommate was laid almost horizontally so he could grab him from beneath the legs and support his torso against his chest, but if Lio woke up to being carried like a princess he wasn’t sure he’d ever hear the end of it. But picking him up in a fireman hold, despite it being a part of his profession, he’d be more likely to wake him up. Kneeling beside the furniture that housed precious cargo he weighed his options. Get hit by an embarrassed Lio or get hit by an angry Lio?

The world seemed to have other plans, because by the time he had decided an embarrassed Lio was easier to handle than a tired and angry Lio, he was looking at the man's soft features. Heart racing he took note of how soft Lio’s lips looked, how calm he seemed to be in his deep slumber. Galo gulped, feeling hot under the color as impure thoughts raced through his mind. It would be wrong, so wrong, to see what it felt like to feel Lio’s lips against his own, but he couldn’t help but wonder. Couldn’t help that his face was so close he could feel the air coming from his slightly parted lips.

He pulled away, “Galo you idiot.”

“Yes, you’re an idiot.” Came a rather irritated voice in his ear.

“Holy sh-!” Galo cried as he tumbled back, heart pounding in his chest. “Lio!”

The man rolled his eyes, shifting on the couch to rest his arm on a raised knee, looking down at him. “I told Guiera this was stupid…” he said to himself softly.

Galo didn't quite understand what he meant by that but he suddenly felt nervous. Had he noticed that Galo was going to kiss him just then? How long had he been awake? He certainly didn't look tired. In fact...Lio looked quite pissed off.  
“I’m so so-”

Lio cut him off sharply, “Why didn't you kiss me? You were going to, weren’t you?” 

Galo felt sweat drip down his back under the scorching gaze Lio’s eyes had. Shit he had totally messed this up. Royally, definitely was going to be dead now. Forget about losing Lio’s friendship. The man was going to kill him!

“I-I’m sorry! I shouldn’t have! That was rude! _Please don’t kill me_!” He begged pitifully. 

“Kill you-? _Galo_ \- I swear - I’m not going to kill you, you idiot!”

Lio’s voice cut off in what Galo could only call a squeak, a noise he had never heard from the man. Eyes shifting up he took in Lio’s expression. Violet irises cast to the side as a warm red hue rose up to the tips of his ears. Shit, Lio really was too cute. He had totally embarrassed him. Then all at once the finality of the situation rushed at him and he felt the emotion too, completely hot under the collar. 

Silence engulfed the room as they sat at arms length, both blushing. 

Galo opened his mouth, finding no words to say that could help the situation and closed it instead. 

Idiot idiot idiot he thought to himself.

“W-why didn't you kiss me?” Lio asked quietly. “Answer before I kick your ass for making a move and then chickening out.”

“You were sleeping! That-that’s just _wrong_ ” Galo spluttered indignantly. “I shouldn’t be doing anything without your permission!”

A groan rumbled from Lio’s chest, but eyes looked to him kindly before beckoning him closer with a single digit. “It seems I underestimated your, unfortunately adorable, obliviousness.”

Galo moved to sit in the space Lio motioned to him too, sitting on the plush couch with an inquisitive look as he absorbed what Lio had said. “Hu-!?”

_Fireworks_.

Lio tasted like fireworks, typical. The moment he felt the tug on his shirt, soft lips brushed against his own teasingly before moving for a slightly more explosive motion. All in which Galo remained unresponsive as shock overtook his system until it finally registered that Lio was kissing him. 

Holy shit _Lio_ was _kissing_ him!

Before he could eagerly match the man’s motion beside him, Lio had backed up just enough to be out of reach, eyes searching him quietly.

Galo released the breath he was holding, feeling oddly at war with himself. Had that really just happened? Did Lio really kiss him, or was he imagining it now, because if he had then that was a really sick cruel joke-

“I’ve been waiting for you to make a move for months...and in the end you chicken out before even getting to the good part?” Lio smirked. “That’s not like you at all Thymos.”

Galo struggled to find the words to convey his feelings. Lio Fotia, the Lio Fotia, the damn handsome devil that had wormed his way into Galo’s heart had just kissed him and now he had said he’d been waiting for months? It was too much. Information overload, he was going to overheat. But Lio didn't let his mind wander too far, fingers already trailing up his chest and over his shoulders to caress the short hair of his undercut with an all knowing smile. 

“I would be annoyed if you weren’t so damn attractive. Really it’s not fair.” Lio murmured quietly.

“I-what, what is going on? Am I dreaming? I must be dreaming…”

Laughter shook Lio’s shoulders, “Dreaming?” he snorted. “Yeah I thought I was too until you backed up. Then of course I knew I wasn’t dreaming because I always get my kiss.”

Galo blushed, realization weighing heavily on his mind. He thought he knew what Lio was saying but, it was all too fast and he had to make sure. He had to make sure because if it all turned out to be some cruel joke then he didn't think he would ever recover. Especially not after what Kray did. “Y-you wanted me to kiss you?”

Lio looked at him with that gaze he had become all too familiar with. The one where he was judging if Galo was being serious or was seriously confused. Because admittedly in the past Galo had done some stupid shit. “Of course I did.” He said confidently. “Are you surprised that I wanted to?”

“Yes! I-How” he bit the inside of his cheek, embarrassed giddiness pouring out in waves. “Since when?”

Lio huffed, “you continue to surprise me. Galo, babe…”

Galo’s heart did a quick tremble. He liked that a little too much…

“Did you really think that this whole time I didn't like you? I mean, really, really think about it.”

He had thought about it! That’s why he was freaking out in the first place for the past few months. “But you’re-you’re gorgeous and-”

Lio frowned. “And I’m going to stop you there before you say something negative about yourself and piss me off.” He sighed, hand shifting from behind his neck to cup his face, fingers caressing his cheek softly. “We aren’t going back down that self deprecating hell hole Kray made you think about yourself okay? I told you then and I’m telling you now, you’re worth more than Kray ever deserved and anyone would be lucky to receive your affections.”

They had talked about this, but somehow the words he spoke held more weight this time. Maybe it was because Galo’s hands twitched at his side eager to reach out for the spark, or the fact that Lio was learning closer with an all to knowing smile. “Would you?” He asked quietly.

Grinning, Lio pulled him back towards him, lips searching before pressing softly against his own. It was awkward, he wouldn’t lie, only having kissed a few people in his life he found himself on slightly foreign ground, especially when he was eager to please Lio. How many nights had he dreamt about this? How many nights had he gone praying and wishing to be in this very position? It was too good to be true, but Lio said that it was, and if that was the case then he wasn’t going to hold back any longer. He was Galo Thymos and nothing he did was half-assed. It was all in and hell if Lio wanted him then he could have him, he could have every damn part of him as long as he got the same in return. Their kisses were scorching, mapping out a blazing trail against another as they found a tempo they could both agree on, hungry but slow. Want ignited in his core, god he wanted him, he wanted Lio like the air he breathed. Hands gripped the slim waist, fondling his sides above the fabric of the shirt.

He moved cautiously to the slight skin that went uncovered and tested the waters before proceeding. Lio had moved his journey to peppering kisses along his jaw, his neck, his ears, “babe…”

“Fuck…” he shuddered at the hot breath along his skin. “I-I’m so glad.”

Relief flooded his system as each move he made was met with an equally positive response. His hands slid beneath Lio’s shirt to put his hands on his waist, moving him back into the couch where he could hold him close. He had hoped, but he had never thought this would be true. That Lio would actually feel the same and-

A sob threatened to come out from his chest. Years of feeling inefficient and unloved by a man that never deserved him in the first place pushed down under the enormous comforting weight that Lio’s feelings brought him. He nuzzled into his neck, keeping back the tears as Lio kissed his head and stroked his back, body shaking under pure unadulterated laughter. “You idiot, who couldn’t fall for a guy like you?”

Galo choked out a wet laugh, kissing the soft skin of Lio’s neck as they rested quietly, soaking in each other's warmth. “Only another idiot could.”

Lio pinched his side, “ _Oi_!”

“Seriously though, I don’t think it’s fair to be this happy.”

He didn't need to be looking at Lio to know he was rolling his eyes. Yes, he was dramatic, they both knew this long before now. “It’s what you deserve, though had I known you didn't pick up on all my cues I would have confessed a long time ago and had all that time to make you happy. Such a waste.”

Galo nipped him in the neck, squeezing him tighter as an apology. “Stop being mean.” he sighed. “Does this make us boyfriends now?” 

“Of course it does.”

“Can I tell everyone at work?” He didn't want to push any boundaries so early but he might actually die if he can’t tell everyone the good news.

“Galo you wouldn’t be able to keep it a secret even if I asked you to. You’re an open book.”

“Hmmm, true.” He smiled, “What cues were you giving me?”

“Curious now?”

“I would have asked eventually.”

Lio snickered. “Well I don’t really think I did a good job since you never picked up on them. But I thought wearing your clothes and snuggling with you on the couch was a good start. Not to mention I’ve been attached to your hip for months now. No one else is that close to you.”

Galo snorted. “You probably scared them all off. I thought you were just stealing my clothes because you were cold.”

“Sometimes, but mostly because every time I would walk out in a shirt or jacket you would get all panicky and blush. It was adorable.”

“Jerk. Now you can stop stealing my clothes. I want them back.”

Lio nudged him up, hands wrapping around his neck, “I didn't steal them.”

“I think taking my clothes, wearing them, and not returning them is considered _stealing_. Wait- did you steal my jacket too?”

An evil grin crossed his face. “I figured if tshirts weren’t doing the trick then your FDPP jacket would, you firefighting idiot.” 

Galo tugged on it, “Thief, I want this back.”

Lio pulled him back down, hands threading through his hair as he kissed him firmly. Galo practically melted into it as Lio drug him down deeper into the cushion, slotting himself between his legs. With bated breath he smiled, “for the last time it isn’t stealing….I permanently borrowed it.”

Galo shook his head, mortified that he had made a deal with the devil, “So now that you’re my boyfriend you can permanently borrow my clothes?”

“It’s law. Aren’t you supposed to follow the rules Thymos?”

“Only the real ones.”

“How dare you, those are real rules. It isn’t my fault you didn't know about it.” 

Galo swept down to capture his lips again, this time pouring his all into it, confident that whatever he was doing it was the right thing as Lio ground their hips together. “Any other - _rules_ \- I should know about?”

Lio smirked, biting his bottom lip before licking the seam teasingly. “Why don’t you take me to bed and find out?”

**_“Deal”_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this little one shot that my wonderful friend challenged me to do. I needed to get back into writing after a long break and I'm still a bit rusty but this was fun!  
> Hopefully you guys liked it!
> 
> also yes; Meis did in fact win the race. So they had a little celebratory lunch as Gueria cried at the money lost while Lio enjoyed watching his now boyfriend inhale his favorite pizza.


End file.
